


Just the Foreplay

by maryperk



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: At5, Fluff, Multi, PWP, Post Chosen, Spuffy Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post Chosen in ATS5.  Spike, Buffy, and Fred bond over ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

One shot

 

 

 

Spike let himself into the bungalow he shared with Buffy and Fred.  After his dramatic exit from the amulet used to close the Hellmouth, the vampire became friends with the only remaining female of Angel’s group.  Under different circumstances he could see himself very attracted to the tall, lean Texan.

 

 

 

Fred and Spike became such good friends that Fred took it upon herself to call Buffy to find out exactly what the Slayer felt for the vampire.  After finding out that Buffy loved and missed Spike, Fred let the blond Slayer know of the vamp’s return in Los Angeles.

 

 

 

Buffy rushed to Los Angeles to be by Spike’s side.  The Slayer was pretty silent on the Scoobies’ reactions to her going after Spike, but Fred and Spike were both pretty sure they hadn’t been too happy with Buffy’s choice.  The Scoobies weren’t the only one unhappy with the Slayer’s return to Los Angeles.  When Angel discovered Fred’s involvement in Buffy’s knowledge of Spike’s return, he told both Buffy and Fred to leave Wolfram & Hart.  He went so far as to tell them they weren’t welcome anywhere near the law firm’s building.  Angel would have told Spike the same thing, but the incorporeal vampire was still tied to the building.

 

 

 

Buffy and Fred found the bungalow to share while they figured out how to make Spike less ghostly.  The two women danced around an attraction for each other that they both were too scared to explore.  Neither one wanted to hurt the feelings of the ghostly vampire.  Little did they know he would turn invisible to watch them interact.  Spike himself had his own lusty thoughts while he watched his Slayer and his newest best friend dance around each other.

 

 

 

A few weeks after the women had moved in together, a mysterious package showed up at the Wolfram & Hart office.  Then, presto chango, Spike was a real boy again, or at least a real vampire boy again.  He immediately rushed to Buffy’s side where he happily reunited with his love, and he started to scheme on how to include his best friend.

 

 

 

Spike paused while he listened to see where Buffy and Fred were at in the bungalow.  He heard his girls giggling in the kitchen.  Spike sauntered down the hallway, losing his duster on his way.  He paused at the doorway to watch Buffy and Fred.

 

 

 

The females sat at the table with their backs to the door where Spike stood.  There were several pints of ice cream in front of them, and they each had a spoon.

 

 

 

“Which flavor do you like the best?” Fred asked.  She picked up one of the cardboard containers.

 

 

 

“I can’t decide.”  Buffy bit her lip.  “They’re all so good.”

 

 

 

“When you challenged me to a licking contest with yellow ice cream, I didn’t think there would be such wonderful flavors to try,” Fred replied.

 

 

 

“Well, there’s one more flavor to try.”  Buffy picked up a different pint.  She scooped out a spoonful of the vibrant yellow ice cream.  “This is a limited time only flavor.  It’s called Sour Lemon.”  She held the spoon out to Fred.

 

 

 

Fred closed her hand around Buffy’s.  She looked at the ice cream before her eyes drifted to stare at the luminescent green eyes of the other woman.  Fred felt caught in the Slayer’s heated gaze, and she felt a tingle where their hands connected around the spoon.  She stuck out her tongue, and she licked the icy cold confection.

 

 

 

Buffy tried to suppress the heat that suddenly pooled in her stomach.  She had never been attracted to a woman before.  In fact, she was pretty sure she would have figured something like that out before now.  Buffy watched in helpless wonder while Fred brushed the ice cream with her soft, pink tongue.

 

 

 

Spike felt the passion flare between his girls.  It was palpable on the air when the scent of both of their arousals hit his nose.  He swallowed a gasp when Fred upped the ante.

 

 

 

“This is the winner.  Taste for yourself.”  Fred surprised even herself by dropping her spoon, grasping the back of Buffy’s head, and covered the other woman’s mouth with her own lips.  Like Buffy, she had never considered a relationship with another woman, but there was just something about the Slayer that attracted her.

 

 

 

Buffy moaned at the feel of super soft lips caressing her mouth.  She felt guilty until a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.  She looked sideways only to find Spike stroking his hard cock through his jeans while he watched the show.  Buffy realized Spike wasn’t angry or jealous.  By the look of it, he was as turned on by Fred as she was.  She closed her eyes, and she enjoyed her first girl on girl kiss.

 

 

 

After a few seconds, Fred started to pull away.  “I’m s-sorry,” she stuttered.

 

 

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Buffy purred.  “I think you’re right.  Sour Lemon is the clear winner.”  She looked over at her vampire lover with a wink.  “Maybe we should let Spike decide.

 

 

 

Fred’s head whipped around to stare at the newcomer.  She blushed a crimson red at being caught kissing on Buffy.  “S-Spike,” she stuttered again.

 

 

 

Spike had no idea what was going through Buffy’s mind, but he was willing to play along.  After all, it simply escalated his own plan to seduce the tall brunette into their bed.  “Right find show, pets.”  He reached down to give his covered prick one last adjustment.  “What exactly are we doing here?”

 

 

 

Fred looked down at her lap, and she felt her blush deepen even more.  She felt guilty and oddly aroused at the thought of being watched.

 

 

 

“We’re having a licking contest to decide which yellow ice cream tastes the best.”  Buffy smiled.  “Fred and I think Sour Lemon is the best.”  She held up the container.

 

 

 

Spike sauntered over to the two women.  He was sure that Fred would let go of Buffy’s hand before he got there, but when she didn’t he wrapped his hand around both Fred and Buffy’s hands.

 

 

 

Fred’s head shot up when she felt the cool masculine hand surround her own hand.  It was only then that she realized she was still holding the Slayer’s closed fist.  She felt the distinct tingling sensation again when Spike joined her and Buffy.  Fred watched in fascination while Spike first winked at her, and then as slow and sensual then should be legal, he tasted the ice cream.  She gasped out loud when Spike’s tongue curled around the sweet treat, and he drew it into his mouth.

 

 

 

“Delicious,” Spike said in a soft, sexy voice.  “But, I think I need to taste the others before I make a final decision.”

 

 

 

Fred continued to blush.  She felt so out of her element with these two.  She couldn’t understand that they found her as attractive as she found the two of them.  “I’ll j-just leave y-you two alone.”

 

 

 

Spike glanced at Buffy.  He saw the same lust he felt for Fred reflected in the Slayer’s eyes.  Then, he looked back at Fred.  “We don’t want you to leave, love.”

 

 

 

Fred tried to pull her hand away, but the vampire had a firm grip on the appendage.  “But…”

 

 

 

Buffy stood up.  “Sit in my chair, Spike.  We’ll feed you the other flavors.”  When she pulled her hand away from the others, Spike let her withdraw.

 

 

 

Spike eased into the vacated seat.  “Yellow ice cream, huh?”   He peered at the containers.  “What flavors do we have here?”

 

 

 

“The first one is pina colada.”  Buffy scooped out a spoonful of pale yellow ice cream.  “It’s getting all melty.”  She put her hand under the spoon while she guided the utensil to Spike’s mouth.

 

 

 

The bleached blond vamp obediently opened his mouth.  He kept his eyes on Fred’s face while he closed his mouth around the spoon.  Spike refused to let Fred’s hand go even though she tugged against him.

 

 

 

Buffy picked up the next carton.  “This is mango.”  As she scooped at the melting ice cream, a dollop of the runny treat flipped out of the pint, and it landed on Fred’s arm.

 

 

 

Fred reached for a napkin, but she froze when Spike lifted her arm to his mouth.  Her breath stopped when his cool breath blew across her skin.  Fred bit her lip when Spike’s tongue licked across her flesh cleaning the ice cream away as it went.

 

 

 

“Can’t wait to lick some of that flavor off the rest of you.”  Spike lifted lust-filled eyes to both his girls.  “Can’t wait to taste more mango-flavored Fred.”

 

 

 

Buffy inhaled deeply w hen a myriad of lascivious thoughts crossed her mind in quick succession.  She finally settled on an image of Fred and herself licking ice cream off Spike’s naked body.  “There’s one last flavor to try,” Buffy replied in a breathless voice.

 

 

 

Buffy dipped a forefinger into the last pint.  She held the ice cream covered digit to Spike’s mouth.  “This is banana.”  She moaned when Spike’s mouth engulfed her finger.

 

 

 

Spike swirled his tongue around Buffy’s finger.  When she pulled away, he opened his mouth to protest, but in a manner of seconds Buffy had his mouth covered with her own eager lips.

 

 

 

Fred watched Spike and Buffy’s heated kiss.  She’d seen them exchange little pecks before, but never had she experienced one of their more passionate exchanges.  Fred whimpered, and she tugged at her hand.  She still wasn’t sure why Spike didn’t want her to leave.

 

 

 

Buffy heard Fred’s whimper.  She pulled away from Spike, and she murmured, “We’re neglecting someone, baby.”

 

 

 

Fred moaned again when both Spike and Buffy looked at her with lust-drenched features.  She had a sudden urge to run from the two very obvious predators that had her in their sights.  Before she could give in to her urge, Buffy grabbed her free hand.

 

 

 

Buffy pulled Fred to her feet.  Spike followed Fred up to the standing position.  Together, he and his Slayer pulled willing, but shy Texan towards their bedroom.

 

 

 

Moments later, Fred stood in the middle of Spike and Buffy’s bedroom.  She was unsure what to do next.  Her nipples and clit were hard and achy after watching Buffy’s speedy undressing when they hit the bedroom door.  Fred could feel the moisture pooling in her panties.  Ever since she had moved in with Spike and Buffy she had been so turned on by the supernatural couple that now that she was where she had fantasized about she had no clue what to do.

 

 

 

Buffy laid naked and ready on the bed.  She watched with amusement while Fred tried to decide what to do first.  Buffy let her hands slip down to the wet, horny apex of her thighs.

 

 

 

Fred gasped when Buffy spread her legs to play with the hairless mound.  She had never seen another woman’s open and exposed pussy before.  At least not in real life.  There had been that time as a teenager where she and her best friend had found a Hustler in the garage, and the two young girls had giggled wildly over the exaggerated poses.  Fred hoped that neither of her soon-to-be lovers would be disappointed with her own fur-covered privates.

 

 

 

“Slayer’s beautiful like that, isn’t she?” Spike whispered in Fred’s ear.  He let his hand slide down Fred’s arms to her waist.

 

 

 

Fred shivered at the words and cool breath on her neck.  She nodded while she watched in almost enthrallment as Buffy rubbed her clit with one hand while fingerfucking herself with the other.  She shuddered when Spike twisted her head to let him kiss her full on the lips.  The coolness of his flesh was so different than anything she had ever experienced before.  Just as her knees were about to give way, he pulled away from her.

 

 

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, pet.”  Spike quickly removed Fred’s tank top and skirt, leaving her clad only in her matching bra and panty set.  He led her to the bed, and he helped her lay down beside Buffy.  “I’ll be right back, ladies.  Feel free to start without me.”  He darted out of the room.

 

 

 

“Fred, I’ve been waiting for so long,” Buffy moaned.  She leaned over to catch the other woman’s mouth for their second kiss.

 

 

 

Fred cupped Buffy’s face with one hand.  The glide of tongue on tongue made Fred tremble with anticipation.  Her hand went to Buffy’s full, pert breast.

 

 

 

“Buffy likes to be told what to do.”  Spike’s voice sounded from the doorway.  “The Slayer has to be in control so much that sometimes she needs the release that only comes from a good domination.”

 

 

 

Fred’s head shot up.  She stared at the half naked vampire.  “I’ve never done that before,” she said with an audible gulp.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry, pet.  I’m Dom enough for both of us.”  Spike grinned.  He held out two of pints of ice cream.  “Let’s taste Sour Lemon Slayer.”

 

 

 

Buffy whimpered at the thought of contrasting hot and cold mouths on her needy flesh.  She submitted to her lovers, feeling loved and complete for the first time in her life.


End file.
